


Swan Lake

by Gem1620



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Swan Lake - Freeform, Swan Princess (1994) References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gem1620/pseuds/Gem1620
Summary: Adrien is a rebellious young prince who would rather spend his days hunting and exploring instead of learning to be a proper prince. One day he becomes entranced by a mysterious but beautiful swan who swims across the lake of the royal garden every day but disappears every night. Curious he follows her one evening and he learns an incredible secret.





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago there was a maiden who lived in the countryside, she was the daughter of a simple baker and his wife but that was the only thing simple about her. For this maiden was said to be the most beautiful woman in all the world. That no other woman in all the lands could measure up to the maiden's beauty and this was true for she was not only exceptionally beautiful in appearance but also in personality, grace, and heart. She was a kind, gentle, brave, selfless, and clever young lady. Anyone who knew her could not help but marvel at her beautiful face and her beautiful heart. Her family loved her and her friends adored her, some people believed that she was princess born into the wrong life but the maiden enjoyed her simple life. Unfortunately her cheerful life with her family and friends would end all too soon.

One day her surpassing beauty caught the eye of a strange and dark man. He came to the house where she lived with her parents and demanded her hand in marriage. When she refused, the man who was sorcerer stole her away from her family and placed her under a terrible curse which could only be broken if a man pure of heart was to love her more than his own life and prove it. 

...

In a small but glorious kingdom there lived a young prince called Adrien. Adrien the only child and son of King Gabriel and Queen Emilie who loved him dearly and only wanted what was best for him and they believed that was best for him was to be a proper prince. Sadly for them Adrien did not enjoy the activities of a regular and proper young prince. Now like most princes he was polite, intelligent, noble, brave, talented, and of course handsome but he was also carefree, thrill seeking, and somewhat rebellious. Rather than spend his days doing things like jousting, making royal decrees and bills, sitting through meetings,attending balls, and courting princesses he spent his days doing more fun things like riding horses, hunting, archery, and exploring the forest. He did all these things with his best friend and loyal squire Nino. His behavior was understood by his mother but it enraged his father.

"You are nearly twenty years old." He told his son one day. "You cannot act like this anymore, you will soon be king so you must start acting like one. I forbid you to continue these acts of Tom foolery with that squire."

"But Father-"

"Do not argue. Starting tomorrow you shall begin spending less time with him and more time with your tutors and I expect better results."

"Yes sir."

"Good now then you are dismissed."

Adrien sighed and then retired to the royal gardens. He always went there whenever he felt bad, something about the beauty and peaceful serenity of it made him feel better. There was a fountain, plenty of wonderful flowers, and lake that stood some where between the garden and the forest. Because of that sometimes animals from the forest would come by the garden.

Today he saw a squirrel, a rabbit, and a deer come out to graze on to the grass and look for other food. True he was a hunter but he only hunted for food not sport like other hunters and he had plenty of wild boar to eat from the last hunt so he had no need to shoot these animals.

Then his eyes caught sight of one in particular who had never come to the garden before. Floating on the lake with the most elegant of grace was a swan with feathers and wings that were as pale and white as moon light. Adrien had seen many swans in his life but none like this one. He didn't know why but he felt like there was something different about this one.

As if the swan could feel his gaze, it looked over at him and their eyes met. Now Adrien was confused, if he remembered correctly the eyes of a swan were always black or a very dark brown but this swan's eyes were a beautiful shade of blue that reminded him of the sky. He also had the strangest feeling that it wasn't a swan looking back at him but a young lady.

After awhile the swan broke their shared gaze and glanced over at the setting sun. The swan then flapped it's majestic wings and flew away into the forest.

"What a strange but beautiful creature." Adrien thought. "I wonder if it will come back."

His thoughts were anwsered the next day when he went into the garden after a long day of being tutored to see the same swan swimming over the lake but like before at sunset the swan left. This went on for several weeks, every day the swan appear on the lake just as the sun had risen and would leave just as the sun was beginning to set. He found himself wondering why? Why did this swan leave at every evening? And where did it go? He had to admit it was very silly to wonder such things about a bird but he didn't care. As strange as it was he had to know where that swan went every night.

"You're highness is something wrong?" His squire Nino asked him.

"Nino grab your horse we'll be going on a trip."

"To where my lord?"

"To wherever that swan is going to."

"Oh I see you're craving swan for dinner tonight?"

"No and you are not to harm that creature in anyway."

"Then why are we going after it?"

"I want to find out where it goes every night."

"Come again? You want us to follow a swan to figure out where it goes? Your highness it probably goes back to it's nest."

"Maybe but I must know for sure."

"Sire it's just a bird."

"I know but I...I don't know why I just have to know."

So that afternoon they waited for the swan to leave. At sun set they grabbed their bows and arrows, mounted their horses, and began following it into the forest. It flew over a grove of thorns and disappeared behind some trees. 

"Well it looks like we're gonna have to stop here." Nino said.

But Adrien wasn't giving up yet. He got off his horse, pulled out his sword, and began cutting through the thorns. 

"Your highness why are you so interested in this swan? Do you plan to keep it as a pet? Perhaps you plan to make it a gift for your mother the queen? She does love exotic and majestic birds."

"Heavens no. While I do enjoy bringing my mother a gift this creature is far too beautiful to be kept in a cage. It belongs in the free world."

"Then why go after it?"

"I'm not sure I just have a feeling."

"What feeling?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Adrien I don't like the looks of this part of the forest." He said. "It's kind of spooky."

"Well if you're afraid then you can stay here while I keep on going."

"No sire, if anything happens to you the king will blame me and have my neck."

"Relax Nino I'll be right back, I promise."

Once he had an easy path made he got on his horse and continued riding down leaving Nino to worry. He knew all too well that if Adrien was harmed in any way the king would show him no mercy and Nino wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he let something happen to the prince.

"Adrien wait for me!"

But the young prince was gone. Completely vanished and was unknowingly on his way to a great and mysterious part of the forest where he would learn the swan's secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used Seasonal Feathers by Lucy.

Adrien found himself at another lake. This one was much bigger and wider than the one in his family's garden. Then he saw the swan land on to the lake's surface and start floating toward the land. He watched as the moon rise up into the night sky and when it shined down on to the swan he watched as red stardust began to shimmer and surround the swan. When the stardust faded the swan was gone but in it's place was a young woman. Adrien had never believed in love at first sight but now he wasn't so sure because as soon as his eyes fell upon the maiden he felt his heart flutter and soar for she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

She was dressed in a white gown as pale as moonlight with red stardust decorating it. Her hair was as dark and shinning as the night sky with satin red ribbons hanging loose in it. Her cheeks and lips were more pink and rosy than any of the roses in the royal garden. Her eyes were as blue and sparkling as sapphires but they looked so sad, very beautiful but very sad. He wondered what had made her so sad. But his thoughts were interrupted when he saw the maiden walking from the lake and toward a circle of animals gathering. 

She took the billows of her skirt into her hands and curtsied before the animals then began to dance with the most elegant of grace and sing in the most beautiful and enchanting voice he had ever heard. 

"From wintery slopes

above the world below  
Like feathers shimmering white;  
fluttering falling snow.  
Just the two together waiting  
embracing tight.  
Frozen breath,  
hand in hand;  
a tiny village at night.

This snow has come again,  
just like that day back then"  
You whisper with a smile  
as we think to when we met  
Flushing red I hid my  
face away from the heat  
Sheltered in the shadows  
cast by your sleeve over me

Finally spring has come again  
Together with the birds I sing a chorus  
with this endless breath of happiness  
"When you sing, everything's beautiful"  
are the words you said to me  
That alone, those words you spoke,  
brought me joy that I could not express

"If there's a day my voice has gone  
away; if I can't sing anymore,  
Would you still be here with me; would  
you still love me as you did before?"  
"But of course," was your reply to me  
as you smiled gently  
And I knew if I'm with you,  
I would wish for nothing more."

Adrien put his hand over his heart and fell back with a dazed and dreamy look on his face. She sang like an angel and she danced as delicately as a snowflake. Adrien thought surely he must be dreaming because he never believed such a maiden could be real. Then he thought perhaps she's not just a regular maiden, maybe she was a witch trying to lure him to his death but then he thought no witch could be so beautiful, she definitely had to be a fairy or a nymph or a princess. Yes a princess, the most beautiful princess in existence. 

Just then he saw two birds fly over the trees. One was a very strange looking and ugly owl and the other was a black crow. When the maiden saw the two birds she sighed and began to walk toward the direction the birds were flying in. Overcome with both curiosity and longing for the maiden, he found himself coming out from behind the trees and following after her. 

"Excuse me." He called.

She gasped and turned around startled. He was about to speak to her when he saw fear cross her face and she began to run away.

"Wait! Come back!"

He chased after her determined to know who she is and why she was running from him.

"Go away!" She called. "Please leave! Forget you saw me and leave!"

"Wait! Who are you? Where are you going? Please stop! I won't hurt you!"

But she just kept on running until she tripped over a root and fell down.

"Are you alright?" He said running over to her. "Are you okay?"

Their eyes met again and he couldn't help but think that they were even more beautiful than before. 

"Here let me help you." He offered her his hand, she was hesitant to do so. "It's alright."

She froze in hesitation but then shakingly placed her hand in his let him gently help her up. 

"There we go. No harm done." He said. But once she was on her feet she broke away from him and started running away again. "Wait! Stop!'

But all too soon she disappeared from his sight. He searched for her but he couldn't see her any where. Who was she? And why did she run away from him? Didn't she understand that he had no intention of harming her? She was enchanting, never in his life had he seen a more lovely maiden. She must be a princess but which princess? And of what kingdom? He had to see her again, he just had to.

"You're highness there you are." He heard Nino say behind him. "I swear you nearly gave me a heart attack, I was worried you had been lost forever in this God forsaken forest." 

But Adrien didn't answer, his dazed and dreamy look had returned. He just stood there with that lovesick expression on his face as he thought about the woman's face, her dancing, and her singing.

"Your highness? Your highness? Your highness! Hello! Earth to Prince Adrien!"

"Huh? What?" He said coming out of his daze. 

"My lord are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He sighed dreamily. 

"Adrien it's dark out, this forest is giving me the creeps, and you're kind of scaring me here so can you do me a favor and snap out of it so we can leave?"

"Oh you should've seen her Nino." 

"Who?"

"The swan."

"I had already seen her."

"No Nino, the swan changed into a girl."

"Huh?"

"She was so beautiful and her voice oh lord help me, angels couldn't have sung better."

"Your highness forgive me but by any chance did you hit your head or something because what you speak of makes no sense. How can a swan turn into a girl?"

"I know what I saw Nino. I followed the swan to the lake where she changed into the most gorgeous woman I've seen in all my life. I watched her dance and sing better than anyone I know. Oh Nino..."

"Heaven help us your highness, I think you've finally gone mad."

They went back to the castle that evening but Adrien couldn't get the young lady he had seen out of his mind. He would give anything to know who she is.

"Pardon me sire." Said one of his servants. "The queen wishes to speak with you."

"Alright."

Adrien then entered Queen Emilie's chambers. 

"Good day Mother." He said. "What is it you want to discuss."

"Well darling as you know you'll be twenty within a month and I think it would be best if we were to celebrate by having a royal ball."

"No Mother you know I don't dance."

"Now dear you don't have dance you just have to flirt."

"Oh no Mother not another courting ball."

"You need a bride my son, a queen to comfort you and rule beside you when you are king, and someone who can give me grandchildren."

"Grandchildren? Oh Mother."

"Now Adrien you don't have to get married right away you just have to meet them. Can you please do this, please. For me."

"Alright Mother."

"Thank you." She then planted a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast. Good night dear."

"Good night Mother."


	3. Chapter 3

A sigh of relief came from her lips when she saw that Adrien was no longer following her. Once she knew for sure he was gone she made her way deeper into the forest until she reached a dark and gloomy castle. She walked up one of the great stair ways this castle had and toward a tower room designed in the shape of a large bird cage. The room inside was luxurious and suited for a queen but it did not matter to her because to her this room was nothing more than a gilded cage. Once inside she went to sit by her window and stare out into the free world she wanted to join.

As she watched the nightingales sing and the fireflies glow in the night sky she could not help but think of Adrien. He was the most handsome man in the world with his hair golden like the sun and green eyes shinning like emeralds. How gentle he spoke to her and how kind his smile was and how dashing he looked in his black attire, boots, and green cape. He was the first man she had seen other than her captor in three years. She didn't know why but whenever she was in her swan form she wanted sit on the lake of the garden she saw him in and just watch him.

"Marinette." A sicking voice called from behind the doors of her room. "My precious little Marinette, I'm coming in."

She fought the urge to spit when the ugly, repulsive, man entered her room. His name was Count Lorenzo, a powerful and evil sorcerer who had been known for the hundreds he had killed with just a swipe of his hand and the collection of beautiful women he had forced to become his wives.

"Right now your face is more beautiful than anything my little Marinette." He said. "And yet you look utterly miserable. I do wonder why that is? I am the most powerful sorcerer in the world, I rule this forest and you my dear are my blushing bride so why not smile."

"What is there to smile about? I have lost my family, my friends, and my home. I spend every day in the form of a bird and every night locked up in this cage."

"It doesn't have to be this way if you know. Just accept my humble proposal of marriage and I shall undo the spell I cast upon you three years ago. That's all I ask of you Marinette, so as my future wife and bride when will you give your heart to me?"

"Never." Marinette replied. "The only things I'll give you are disgust and hatred."

"Such cold words from such a pretty mouth. How I long to taste those delicate lips. You may not believe it Marinette but it pains me to have to keep you like this, forced to spend your days as a swan."

"If it pains you so then why won't you set me free? Why won't you undo your curse on both me and my parents?"

"Because if I were to do that you'd leave me forever and I would miss you terribly. Let's face it the only reason you come back here at night is because you might think of a way to change your parents back, am I correct?"

Marinette bristled at his words but he was right. On the day he had kidnapped her from her home in the countryside, her mother and father had followed them and tried to rescue her but Lorenzo caught them and turned them into statues which he kept hidden in his castle. They were the only reason she stayed, she just had to find away to change them back. If she could not save herself then she at least had to save her parents.

"All it takes is one little word and freedom shall be yours. So again I ask you, will you marry me my fair Marinette?"

"I'll die first." She said coldly.

His face turned red with anger.

"You're really starting to bug me."

"I should think you'd be used to it by now."

"Marinette do you know why I chose you to be my wife? When my first wife Stefania left me I vowed that I would only marry a woman more beautiful than she was. I had taken eight wives all were fair of face but I soon learned that they were not the most beautiful so I disposed with them but then I saw you and I knew that you were the one. The one wife who would not disappoint me and yet you refuse me. Why? Can you not see that I am starving for your love?"

"You are starving for something but it is not love. Understand this, I will never marry you. I would rather die than be the wife of such a monster."

"If you make me too angry I may grant your request!"

He left her room and slammed the door. He then changed into an owl and flew into his chambers where he angrily began smashing and breaking things. As he did this a black crow flew into taking the form of an attractive and seductive woman dressed in a black dress of crow feathers. She was Lila, Lorenzo's daughter from his first wife. She was cunning, deceitful, and wicked much like her father. Though she was faithful to him she couldn't help but be disgusted and annoyed by his infatuation with Marinette. Especially since she and Marinette were about the same age.

"I bet I can guess what happened." She said. "She rejected you again didn't she Father?"

"She spoke to me as if I was the most disgusting thing on earth."

"It's hopeless Father she'll never marry you, it's been three years and her answer hasn't changed."

"You think I don't know that?!" He snapped.

"I'm just saying keeping her alive when she won't be yours might lead to trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Marinette is such a pretty thing, who knows maybe one day she might attract a young man with a pure heart who will love her more than his own life. What will you do then?"

"Impossible. During the day she is a swan and at night she is here where no man dares to go."

"I don't know Father you know what they say there's a first time for everything."

"You speak as if you know something. If you do tell me, I command you!"

"Well earlier today I heard some sparrows say that they saw the crown prince hunting around this part of the forest. Now imagine if he had seen Marinette, no doubt he'd fall in love with her right away."

"Be quiet! If what those sparrows say is true then I'll see to it that prince never lays eyes on my Marinette."

"Good luck with that Father though I doubt you'll succeed, so to avoid the possibility of her leaving you for good why not kill her? It would make it easier on you would it not?"

"Of course it would! But not yet! I'll give her more time! Who knows maybe she'll come around."

"Don't bet on it."

Back in her room as Marinette was preparing to lay down to sleep she saw a twinkling light coming from her window. She recognized her as Tikki the fairy queen and one of the few friends she had in this forest. The light entered her room and transformed into a tiny but beautiful red lady with ladybug wings.

"Hello Tikki." She greeted politely. "Any luck today?"

"No Marinette and we've searched far and wide but still no sign of Hawkmoth."

Tikki was previously the ruler of the forest until Hawkmoth a wizard more powerful and dangerous than Lorenzo used a magic stone to take over the enchanted forest and enslave the inhabitants inside. He was able to obtain the stone from Lorenzo by teaching him the forbidden arts of dark magic. No one knew who this wizard was but they did know that if they destroyed his stone his powers would be destroyed and so would Lorenzo's.

"Well don't give up your majesty. Tomorrow morning I'll help you and Plagg search." Marinette said.

"Thank you Marinette, I wish I could save you from that wretched man."

"Don't worry I'll find a way to escape him, soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Tikki flew from the cage and went to the lake where a rabbit, a squirrel, porcupine, skunk, deer, fox, turtle, and a black cat waited for her. These animals were once Tikki's faitful servants who tried to fight back against Hawkmoth but ended being transformed into animals. The rabbit and skunk were her maids Rose and Juleka, the squirrel was her scholar Max, the porcupine was her butler Nathaniel, the turtle was her advisor Wayzz, the fox and deer were her guards Trixx and Alya, and the black cat was her devoted Cavalier Plagg. Unlike Marinette who could change back into a human at night when the moon was up they would remain animals during both day and night until Hawkmoth's stone was destroyed. But despite being animals they still served Tikki faithfully. 

"Any luck today?" Tikki asked the animals.

"Afraid not my queen." Wayzz said. "And we've searched every where."

"How's Marinette?" Juleka asked. 

"Still miserable as ever. Poor dear, no joke intended Alya." 

"None taken." 

"At least we still have this." 

In her hand was a bright red and green crystal. It was the crystal of miraculous, a powerful and beautiful crystal with the ability to both create and destroy, It served as the heart of the forest and the only thing keeping Hawkmoth and Lorenzo from destroying their home. If either of them were to get their hands on it the entire forest would be lost to darkness.

"As long as we have this crystal there is hope."

"But not much of it." A sinister chuckle said. 

The animals all froze and glared as a cold man dressed in garments of gray with a mask appeared from a gray fog. 

"Well, well, if it isn't the queen of nothing and her little petting zoo. Tikki why not make your defeat less painful and give me the crystal."

"And see you destroy our home? Never!"

"It's adorable how you think you can defeat me."

"Why do you even want this forest?"Plagg asked. "You rule over plenty kingdoms already so why do you want our home?"

"I do not want this forest if I did I wouldn't have left it under the rule of that swine Lorenzo. This is just what happens when you deny my demands."

"I see, since I refuse to give you the crystal you retaliate by trying to plunge this forest into ruin." Tikki said.

"My aren't you smart."

"Well you're plan won't work." Plagg growled. "So why don't you just throw out that creep, change us back, and leave us alone."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Do what you will Hawkmoth but I would rather die then give you the crystal of miraculous."

"Then your precious forest shall continue to suffer."

"Back off old man!" Alya snapped. "Or I'll head butt you."

"And here I thought deer were shy." He snarled. "Best learn to control your pets Tikki or I'll turn them all into bugs and squash them."

He then disappeared in the same fog.

"I'm very sorry Alya." She said searching for the deer. "Alya? Wait where's Alya?"

The animals looked at each other nervously.

"What's going on?" Tikki asked.

"Alya went to the village." Trixx confessed. "She's been doing it for weeks."

"What? Why? She knows that's forbidden."

"She was hoping to find weapons to use against Hawkmoth."

"But suppose the hunters see her? She could be killed. But I can't go after her, I can't risk exposing myself to humans."

"Let me go." They saw Marinette walking toward them. 

"No Marinette, you would be at an even greater risk, imagine how many hunters would love to shoot a perfect swan."

"I'm counting on that. If a hunter goes after Alya I can catch their attention and lead them a way from her then lose them in the forest. I know it's risky but I have a better chance of escaping than she does. because I can fly."

"Very well but please be careful."

"I will." 

When the moon set and the sun rose, stardust once again surrounded Marinette's body as she turned back into a swan. She then spread her wings and began flying toward the village. Meanwhile Adrien was supposed to be in a tutoring session but right now he was having an archery tournament with his friends Nino and Kim.

"Ha! A perfect bull's eye! I win again!" Adrien said after shooting an arrow straight into the eye of the target.

"No fair you've had training since you were five." Kim objected. 

"Yeah I didn't start learning til I was fourteen." Nino said.

"Sorry gentlemen but when you're the best then you're the best."

"Then why don't we put it to the ultimate test?" Kim suggested. "There's a young deer running around in the village. First one who shoots it wins."

"Fine but on one condition, whoever shoots it also has to eat it. I don't believe in killing animals unless it's for food."

"Same here." Nino added.

"Alright gentlemen first one to shoot dinner wins."

The grabbed their bows and arrows and went into the village. They saw a strong, young doe with a rich caramel brown coat and hazel eyes that held determination. When she saw the three hunters she began running from then. Arrows were fired but she cleverly dodged them. The men chased after her on their horses, they were amazed by how fast, agile, and clever this deer was. It was nearly impossible for them to get a good aim with their arrows. She quickly made her way toward the forest, if she got there she knew she would be safe. She might have escaped if she hadn't caught her foot in a nearby thorn bush.

"Gotcha!" Kim said making his aim. "You're mine!"

He was just about to shoot when a flash of white flew in his way. 

"Wow! What a prize!" 

Kim forgot about the deer and begin to go after the swan who unknowingly was leading him away. Marinette flew as fast as she could hoping that she could give him the slip. Adrien and Nino had gotten separated from each other during their hunt. Adrien was trying to find the others.

"Hey Adrien!" He heard Kim call. "The deer is nice but check out this beauty!"

Horror crossed Adrien's face when he saw Kim aiming his arrow at a very familiar looking swan. 

"No! Don't!"

Adrien tackled Kim causing him to accidentally shot in his arrow into a tree while Marinette flew off into the forest. Adrien quickly got off Kim, got back on his horse, and went after her. 

"Adrien what's wrong?" Kim asked.

But he just continued after her. He was determined not to let Marinette get away at least not until he learned more about her. He saw her land by the lake and rest for a moment. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept in days. He watched as she curled up amongst the reeds and fell asleep with her neck and head resting under her wings. She looked so peaceful and calm that Adrien couldn't bring himself to disturb her so he chose to just sit and wait until she awakened. She slept for a very long time, longer than he thought she would. By the time she finally woke up the sun was beginning to sent. She stretched out her wings and neck while letting out a soft yawn. When the sun had set and the moon had risen he watched as the swan changed back into the beautiful maiden he had seen the other night. 

"Oh dear." She said. "I slept for the longer than I thought. I better head back before the others begin to worry about me."

"Wait!" Adrien called after her.

"You again?" She cried. "I thought I told you to leave me be."

"Please don't run away from me. I have no intention of harming you so there's no need to run from me."

"I do not run from you out of fear for my life, I do out of fear for yours."

"Who are you? A princess I can plainly see but of what realm?"

"I am no princess nor am I a woman of nobility good sir."

"Your beauty says otherwise. Please tell me who you are. Are you a woman or a swan?"

"I am a woman and my name is Marinette."

"Your name is almost as lovely as you are. If you are a woman then why do you change in to a swan?"

"That is because of Count Lorenzo."

"Who?"

"He is an evil sorcerer and the ruler of this forest. A long time ago wanted he came to my home and demanded my hand in marriage. When I refused he kidnapped me and put me under a terrible spell. In the morning when the sun rises and the moon sets I must turn into a swan but at night when the moon rises and the sun sets I return to my human form."

"Why does he keep you under this spell?"

"He hopes that someday it will make me so miserable that I will finally give in to his proposal. Every night he visits me and he asks me to marry him but I always say no. I have considered running away from him but he has my parents imprisoned as stone statues so every night in my human form I return to his castle but only to see if I can find a way to save them."

"That's terrible! How could he do such a thing?"

"He is cold and hard. He refuses to let any other man have me but him. Oh dear!"

"What?"

"Lorenzo will be searching for me soon. If he finds me here with you he'll kill you. I must go."

"Wait! When can I see you again?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Please if you value your life you'll forget you ever saw me."

"Marinette please, I want to see you again."

"Why?"

"Because I want to help you!"

"I doubt there's much you can do."

"Please! At least let me try."

She sighed, she looked very reluctant to agree but hope made her do it.

"Meet me by the lake tomorrow at sunset."

"Alright I'll be there."


	5. Chapter 5

"Marinette thank you so much for helping Alya escape and you." Tikki said scolded at the deer. "You know better than to go into a human village during the day. Honestly do you have any idea how dangerous it is? You could've been-"

"I know, I know, I could've been shot."

"Correction you were almost shot. Why if it wasn't for Marinette you'd probably be that hunter's dinner by now."

"I know."

"Not only did you put yourself at risk but you put her at risk too. You should be very grateful for what she did for you."

"I know and I am. Thanks a lot Marinette...Marinette?"

But the young maiden wasn't responding, she was lost in thought. Marinette felt butterflies in her stomach, how could she have promised to meet Adrien tomorrow evening? By meeting with him she was putting his life in great danger. She should just not meet him but then again he was so kind and so handsome and he seemed so desperate to see her again.

"Hey! Earth to Marinette!" Alya called.

"Huh? What? Oh I'm terribly sorry I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Oh no I know that look. Who is he?"

"No one. Just...Just a hunter I met."

"A hunter!" Max gasped. "Where?"

"Not here! Dodo!" Alya said. "She's referring to the three hunters who were after me."

"Really? What did they look like?" Wayzz asked.

"Well one of them was really big and stupid looking." Alya described. "He's the one who tried to shoot me, the other one in speckles was kind of cute in my opinion, and the third one-"

"It was the third one I met." Marinette said. "For many days in my swan form I would sit on the lake of a garden and watch him sit by the roses, blue belles, and marigolds."

"You said that you would watch him on a lake in a garden?" Wayzz asked.

"Yes."

"And was there a castle near this garden?"

"Yes."

"Marinette that is no ordinary man you met. That was Prince Adrien."

"The prince?"

"Marinette you met the prince?" Alya said surprised.

"Oh how sweet." Rose said. "What was he like?"

"Oh where to begin? He followed me at sun down and he saw me change into my human form. He was so kind and so polite and so...Oh so handsome. He mistook me for a princess and he asked me to meet him again tomorrow."

"How romantic." Rose sighed dreamily.

"You must really like him huh?" Nathaniel asked.

Marinette blushed.

"Well...I guess I do but it doesn't matter. I can't meet him."

"Why not?" Trixx asked.

"You know if Lorenzo doesn't see me in my room at night he'll know something is not right and if he finds out I went to see another man what do you think will happen?"

"Worry not Marinette we'll take care of him." Juleka said. 

"We will?" Nathaniel said only to have her nudge him. "I mean yes! We will."

"Very well then. Nathaniel, Juleka, Rose you three stay behind tomorrow night to keep Lorenzo and Lila busy while the rest of us continue our search from the stone." Tikki declared.

"Now what do you plan to wear tomorrow evening?" Rose asked.

"I honestly don't know. I haven't even thought about it." Marinette said.

"Don't worry we'll get you ready for him too."

Marinette was still terribly nervous and afraid of what might happen if Lorenzo were to find out what she was doing but she trusted her friends and she really wanted to see Adrien again so she went along with their plan. Meanwhile back at the castle Adrien was also nervous but not out of fear, out of shyness and wonder. At last he knew the name of the swan maiden and it was such a beautiful name but not nearly as beautiful as she was. He wondered how this sorcerer could be so cruel as to imprison Marinette and then place her under that terrible curse. He wanted to help her so much but he didn't know how. He didn't know anything about magic in fact for most of his life he was sure all that didn't exist until now.

His thoughts were cut off when he saw his father walking by. He looked very unwell which concerned Adrien very much. His father had always been a very strong man but lately his health had started failing drastically. He had spent many nights coughing in agony and sometimes he would fall into fits of madness where the only thing that could bring him back to his senses would be his medicine. 

"Father are you alright?" He asked him.

"I am fine." He said coughing. "I just need to be alone."

"Are you sure? Do you need to take your medicine?"

"No I do not."

"Gabriel maybe you should take it." Emilie said. "You look very ill tonight my dear."

"I said I do not need my medicine! Leave me be!" He snapped before disappearing into his private room leaving his wife and son greatly concerned.

"He's getting worse isn't he Mother?" Adrien said.

"I'm afraid so my darling." Emilie said. "I am grateful you were not here during his last fit."

"What happened?"

"He just started raving like a mad man about him being so close to reaching immortality. "

"Immortality? But Mother that's impossible."

"My son as each day goes by your father continues to become more ill and the more ill he becomes the more of his sanity he loses. I fear that in time he will have to leave us."

"You mean he's dying?"

"That doctor hasn't confirmed it but I'm frightened that the time will soon be upon us."

"Surely his medicine can prevent this right?"

"Death cannot be prevented my dear it can only be delayed for a very long time and I believe your father's time is almost up. My only concern is I hope when the time comes it will be peaceful for him."

Adrien knew his father wouldn't live forever that didn't make the thought of him dying any less sad. But then again maybe he wouldn't die. Maybe he would get better and this was all for nothing. He hoped that was the case, he really hoped it was. 

The next day seemed to last forever as both Adrien and Marinette waited for sunset. When the time came and Marinette returned to her human form she carefully and quietly made her way to where she and him were supposed to meet.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Lila asked looking smug. 

"I was going for a walk to see my friends." Marinette lied.

"Friends?"

"The animals. Tikki's subjects."

"Oh right of course, visiting your pests like you always do every night before coming to see Father."

"You are mistaken I do not go to see him. He comes to see me, if I could I'd never lay eyes on that horrid man again."

"You should be more respectful when you speak of Father. Who knows one of these days he might lose his patients with you and kill you. I'd be nicer to him if I were you."

"Well you're not me now if you'll excuse me I must go now."

She then left.

"She's in an awful hurry to be somewhere this evening." Lila said to herself. "I do wonder why. Maybe I should follow her and tell Father just what she's up to."

She grinned to herself and started to follow Marinette unaware that Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel were right behind her and had heard her words.

"Do you see what I see?" Juleka asked her friends.

"An opportunity?" Nathaniel said.

"Exactly! I just need a few mes amies." Juleka said mischievously. 

Five minutes later...

"Ahhhh!" Lila screeched like a harpy as she was suddenly assaulted by three skunks spraying her non stop. "Ahh! Why you little- Ahh! Ick!"

"That's it!" Juleka encouraged. "Let a rip!"

She, Nathaniel, and Rose couldn't help but laugh as they watched this display from inside a bush.

"Ahh! Oh you disgusting pieces of vermin! You are all road kill!" Lila screamed. "Father! Father! Father get over here now!"

As if on cue a large owl flew over and changed into Lorenzo frightening the skunks away.

"Lila what is my little pigeon- Oh! Ugh! Phew! What happened?!" He coughed inhaling the horrible stench. 

"I got skunked!" She cried angrily.

"No kidding." He coughed again.

"This is the worst day of my entire life! I wanna go home now!"

"Calm down you only need a bath with some...Cough! Ick! vinegar and tomato juice."

"What am I a salad? What about my regular herbal and oil bath?"

"That wouldn't do you any good dearest. Cough! Oh good lord you stink! That's it no more going out after dark for you because clearly you can't see well enough to know when skunks are nearby."

"Oh be quiet! And get me out of here!"

He changed back into an owl, she changed into a very stinky crow, and they flew back to the castle.

"Blah! You're definitely going to need a long bath." 

"Ugh! I smell like something died!" Lila squawked. "Father I want a new necklace to make up for this!"  
"Careful sweetie you know what happens when you get real angry, you start molting ." 

"Ahh! My feathers! My beautiful feathers!"

"See? What did I tell you?"

"Well that takes care of them." Nathaniel said. 

"Hate to be Lila right now." Rose said.

"I'd hate to be Lorenzo right now." Juleka giggled. "He's going to have to spend the whole night listening to her scream as he tries to scrub off that skunk smell."

"Well enough laughs now, we have to go help Marinette get ready." Rose said.


	6. Chapter 6

When Marinette regained human form that night Rose and Juleka were ready. They powdered her face with flower petals, they used wild strawberries as rouge for her lips, and used fresh lavender water as perfume. They brushed her dark hair into waves and styled it with snow drops and red ribbons. She looked absolutely stunning. 

"You look so beautiful Marinette." Rose said. 

"You really think so?"

"Yes, just wait til he sees you."

As if on cue they heard the sound of horse shoes. Rose and Juleka quickly hid under the bushes. A horse rode in and climbing off of it was Adrien.

"Wow." He said when he saw her.

"What?"

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

"Thank you, so you really want to help me?"

"Yes I do."

"I'm afraid there's really nothing you can do. But you know if you'd like I could give you a tour of the forest."

"Really?"

"Sure."

Despite being overrun by a dark sorcerer, the forest truly was a beautiful place especially at night when the moon was full and the stars were shinning. The lake seemed to sparkle and shimmer under the moonlight and flowers such as blue belles, primroses, and violets were full in bloom. The sweet songs of the nightingales, larks, and starlings, echoed all through the trees and the leaves. As Adrien and Marinette observed the scenery they talked back and fourth almost all night. They talked about their friends, their family, their lives, what they liked and didn't like. Adrien enjoyed having a conversation with a girl instead of being forced into the idea of a possible marriage like he was back home. 

"I was going to become a dress designer." Marinette told him. "I loved to sew dresses, it was my favorite thing to do other than spend time with my family."

"Did you make the one you're wearing?"

"Yes I did."

"It's beautiful but not nearly as beautiful as you are."

"Thank you." She said blushing. 

They walked over to the lake and Adrien noticed some stones were under the water.

"Hey do you wanna skip stones?" He asked.

"I would love to." She said.

He rolled up his sleeve, stuck his hand in the water, and collected a few stones. He tossed one and skipped over the lake's surface three times before sinking. Marinette tried to skip one but it ended up just sinking.

"Here let me help." Adrien said. "You do it like this."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her hand which had the stone in it. He then slowly and carefully lifted her arm up and down to show her how much force she needed to throw the stone and at what position her arm needed to be in. Marinette couldn't help but blush the whole time he taught her.

"You got it?" He asked her.

"I think so. Let me try again."

She was learner, she was soon skipping stones just as good as he was. 

"Not bad." He said. "But I'm better."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked.

"Maybe." He said with a smile.

They decided to see who could skip stones the farthest. It went on for an hour and it ended in a tie. Then when it got really dark they began catching fireflies, counting stars, and looking at the constellations. It was the most fun either one of them had in a very long time. Marinette found herself able to smile and laugh again, she was so very happy and she hoped from the bottom of the heart that this night would never end but all too soon she saw the moon beginning to set. At sunrise she would turn back into a swan.

"I wish I could be human during the day." Sh said. "I miss dancing in the sunshine."

"There must be some way to break this curse."

"There is but I don't think you can do it."

"What do you mean? How can the curse be broken?"

"Well you see a man must- Oh no."

"What?"

"Sunrise. I have to change back."

"Wait tell me how."

"Come back tonight I will."

"Same time?"

"Yes."

"Okay until then." He kissed her hand again. "My lady."

He then watched as the beautiful young woman changed back into a graceful white swan as the sun began to rise. The swan looked up at him with her sad blue eyes and flew away. When Adrien returned to the castle he was very tired and he went straight to bed. As fun as was being with Marinette all night the lack of sleep had left him exhausted so he knew he needed to get plenty of rest today. As he slept he couldn't help but dream of Marinette. She was such an incredible girl, she was creative, funny, sweet, kind, she was amazing. He couldn't wait to see her again tonight. 

Meanwhile Tikki and the others had no luck finding the stone but news from Rose, Juleka, and Nathaniel gave them hope.

"You should've seen them." Rose said. "They looked so happy."

"Really?" Tikki said.

"Yes, I think they might be falling in love."

"Are you serious?"

"Looked like it to me."

"Me too." Juleka said.

"This is wonderful. If they fall in love and the prince promises to love Marinette more than his life and proves it the curse will be broken." Tikki said. 

"Now let's not get too excited here." Plagg said. "Let's not forget what happens if he makes her this promise and breaks it. So yeah the kid may be interested in her now but what happens when he sees another beautiful girl or better yet suppose he gets engaged to a princess? After all he's a prince and most of the time princes only marry princesses."

"He's got a point." Wayzz said. "I've seen it many times so maybe pushing them together is a risk."

"Maybe we should find out more about this prince." Alya suggested.

"How? If any of us go near the castle we could get shot?" Max said.

"Well I know one of us can go there and not have to worry about getting killed." Alya said looking at Juleka.

"Me?"

"Come on Juleka no one would dare shoot you."

"I suppose not but they would probably flee in terror and for the record I'm really tired of people taking one look at me and running away screaming."

"I think it's too risky." Tikki said.

"You worry too much your highness. Everyone knows if you shoot a skunk you get sprayed, now who would be dumb enough to do that?"

"Well...Juleka would you be willing to do it?"

"For Marinette? Anything."

"I guess you're at a lesser risk than anyone else but Plagg you go with her."

"What? Why me?"

"Because the kingdom believes in that myth if you kill a black cat you'll have bad luck for the rest of your life. So you're at lesser risk too. Go with Juleka and protect her."

"Alright but listen here skunk girl, you spray me and I'll make sure that myth about black cats being bad luck come true at least for you."

"Wonderful." Tikki said. "Now go to the castle, spy on the prince, and try not to be seen."

"We will." Juleka said.

They went to castle later that morning. The gates were guarded and there seemed to be no way in.

"You're up Juleka." Plagg said.

"Must I? I really don't like this."

"Hey how else are we going to get in?"

"Very well." 

She sighed and walked over to the guards then turned around and lifted up her tail.

"Skunk!" The guards shouted dropping their weapons and fleeing for the heels. 

"Oh this is so humiliating." Juleka sighed.

"True but hey it works in some ways. Now let's get going." 

The two of them slipped through a crack left in the castle doors. Once inside they decided to stay hidden in the shadows and corners because they didn't wanna scare everyone away before they got the information they needed. The problem was the castle was such a big place and they were such small animals. They weren't really sure where to look. First they tried down stairs but all they found was the kitchen and the servant's quarters so they went upstairs but their quiet investigation was interrupted when a maid spotted them.

"A skunk!" She screamed. "There's a skunk in the castle!"

"Oh crud." Plagg said as the maid ran off screaming. 

"It official." Juleka sighed. "I'm a disgusting freak of nature who everyone is afraid of."

"Sorry Jules, if it's any consolation a lot people think I cause bad luck now let's get out of here before we cause more trouble."


	7. Chapter 7

The whole day Plagg and Juleka watched Adrien carefully, trying to figure out just what kind of man he was. From what they saw he seemed to be a very kind, honest, brave young man with a somewhat annoying habit of telling bad puns and an impulsive streak but all in all he seemed to be a good man.

The reason why they were spying on him was because they were trying to figure out if he was pure of heart. If he was then Tikki and the other animals planned to have the two fall in love which would end her curse. But it wasn't just him they spied on. They also spied on his mother.

They found her in her chambers with Nino going through what appeared to be invitations and letters.

"Just look at all these princesses who are coming." She said. "Soon Adrien will be married and the kingdom will have a new king."

"I doubt it." Nino said. "Adrien still refuses to show any interst in marriage."

"Oh poppycock all of that will change at the ball next month. Trust me Nino one of these young ladies is bound to change his mind."

"Oh absolutely....Not." He mumbled on the last part.

"Where is Adrien?"

"He's in the library trying to read up on sorcery and magic."

"What? Why on earth would he do a thing like that? Oh dear not him too."

"Is something the matter your highness?"

"Oh it's just that my husband has been the exact same thing for years and it's driven him completely mad."

"Really? Any idea why he's been doing these things?"

"I have no idea and I've been asking for the longest time but he won't tell me. Oh please tell me you know why Adrien is doing this?"

"He told me that it was to help a friend."

"What friend?"

"Some swan he met or was it a girl?"

"Swan? Girl? Where is he? I need to speak with him."

They went to the library where Adrien was studying every book they had on magic, sorcery, witchcraft, spells, and curses.

"Adrien darling is everything alright?" Emilie asked him.

"Yes Mother everything is fine."

"Who is this friend of yours that Nino told me about?"

"Just a girl I met. She's in real big trouble and I'm trying to help her."

"Well what's wrong? Maybe I can help?"

"Trust me Mother you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Adrien please don't keep secrets from me. It's bad enough that your father's keeping me in the dark but not you too. Tell me what it is? You know you can trust me don't you?"

"Of course Mother. Don't worry I'll tell you everything soon I promise."

"Very well but don't do anything reckless or dangerous and be sure to look your best next month."

"Next month?"

"The ball."

"Oh right I forgot, listen Mother I don't think that I'll be able to attend."

"Why not?"

"Well I...What I'm doing is very important and requires a lot of my attention."

"But I've already sent out the invitations. The guests will be so disappointed if you don't show. Oh please go, please."

"Mother I'm in no rush to get married. I thought you understood that."

"This isn't just about marriage Adrien. Things in this castle have been do sad and dreary since your father took ill I want to make it happy and full of life again. Something to get us out of this miserable phase. Please come."

Adrien hated big royal balls but he hated upsetting his mother even more and deep down he knew that she only wanted to make their family happy again so he gave in.

"Alright Mother."

"Oh thank you darling."

"But please Mother don't turn it into one of your beauty pagents."

"Adrien that wasn't me last time that was your Aunt Moria, you know how theatrical she can be. Oh I'm so excited! Oh there's so much do! I better get to work!"

She then cheerfully left the library.

"Why didn't you tell your mother what's going on?" Nino asked. "You know that she would understand."

"Mother's got a lot to deal with right now. With my father's declining health not to mention his sanity and this whole ball thing, this stuff I'm doing will just be too much for her."

"Still part of me thinks that she should know and speaking of which what the heck are you doing? Studying this magic stuff? What's it for?"

"I'll tell you but don't think I'm crazy okay? I'm trying to find a way to stop an evil sorcerer."

"A what?"

"A sorcerer."

"Those don't exist."

"That's what I thought until I witnesses it."

"You saw a sorcerer?"

"No but I saw a victim of one. You remember that girl I told you about the other day? Her name is Marinette and a sorcerer cursed her to change into a swan every day."

"Adrien by any chance is your father's illness hereditary?"

"I'm not sick Nino and I'm not crazy."

"I understand that Adrien but what you're telling me is hard to believe."

"Then see it for yourself. I'm going to meet her tonight."

"Alright I just hope this doesn't end with you needing serious help."

Meanwhile Hawkmoth and Lorenzo were meeting at Lorenzo's castle to discuss their next plan.

"Well did you find out where that crystal is?" Hawkmoth asked him.

"Not yet."

"It's been three years! What's taking so long?"

"I've been busy."

"Busy my eye! You've been cooing over that little love bird of yours haven't you?!"

"Well maybe I've been a little too wrapped up in my courting of her lately but I have been doing everything I can to find it."

"Silence!" He snapped. "You old fool! You're worthless! If I didn't need you and your daughter as my spies I would have gotten rid of you both a long time ago! I need that crystal Lorenzo! You promised me that you would find it!"

"And I will! I just need more time!"

"More time?! I don't have much time left! Cough! Cough! Find me that crystal or I'll make sure that you go back to the miserable, pathetic, little man you were before I gave you your power!"

He then disappeared into the darkness. After he left Lila appeared.

"Oh Father you poor deluded man. I almost pity you." She said vindictively.

"So you now mock your own father do you? You little ingrate! You're just like your mother! All she ever did mock and insult me!"

"You can't really blame her, after all Father you are quite pathetic."

"Be quiet! I swear Lila if you weren't my daughter I'd turn you into a little pig!"

"What's the big deal with Hawkmoth and this whole crystal thing? Why does he want it? Why do you have to find it?"

"I don't know why he wants it but if we don't find it we'll go right back to where we started all those years ago!"

"You don't mean?"

"Yes! The dirty and pitiful pig farmer and his equally dirty and pititful daughter! Now is that what you want my little sparrow?"

"No Father."

"Then you understand how drastic it is that we find that crystal."

"Why don't you just destroy him Father?"

"Because he's more powerful than the both us. Believe me my pet if I could destroy him I would've done it years ago. That aside Lila why don't you go check on my little dove Marinette?"

"Alright."

She turned into a crow and flew to the cage bedroom where Marinette sat brushing her hair.

"Looking pretty for Father?" She asked her.

"No I am not." Marinette replied with distaste in her voice.

"I honestly don't know what he sees in you. I mean you're much too ratty looking in my opinion."

"Lila it's safe to say that you don't like me right?"

"Duh!"

"And you want me gone right?"

"It has been on my wish list for awhile."

"Then help me. Help me escape. Help me free my parents. You'll never have to see me again just please help me."

"Oh Marinette, you sweet, naive, girl. You're right I do want you gone but not that way. I want you to be gone by my father killing you. I'd kill you myself if my father didn't have such a sick infatuation with you."

"Why do you hate me so? I've done nothing to you?"

"You want to know why I hate you so much? It's because you're so good and sweet."

She then left Marinette alone to wonder what was going to happen now.


	8. Chapter 8

Nino wasn't convinced that Adrien was right in his senses and was quite skeptical about following him into the forest at night but he trusted his friend and decided to see what this was all about. The two men rode their horses until they reached a lake where they saw Marinette sitting alone. 

"There she is." Adrien said pointing to her.

"That's her? Wow so she is real." Nino said.

"Isn't she beautiful? I can't wait for you to meet her." 

Adrien called to her. When she saw him she smiled and walked over to them.

"Hello again Adrien. Who is this?" She asked when she saw Nino.

"I am Nino the prince's most loyal squire." 

"It's a pleasure Nino. I'm Marinette." She said grabbing her skirt and giving him a polite curtsy. He responded by kissing her hand respectfully. 

"Nice to know that you actually exist and here I thought the prince had gone mad. But tell me the truth do you really turn into a swan?" 

"Only during the day." 

"You're serious?" 

"Of course." 

"Uh-huh...Okay is this some kind of joke?" 

"No." 

"Alright I like a good joke as much as the next guy but this is too much." 

"Nino it's not a joke." Adrien said.

"Come on your highness do you honestly expect me to believe that people turn into animals." 

"Believe it buster." A voice behind him said.

Nino turned around and began to search for a person but he saw no one. No one except a black cat and a turtle. 

"Who said that?"

"I did." 

"Where are you?" 

"Down here." 

Nino and Adrien looked down at the black cat. 

"Did you say something?" Adrien asked the black cat.

"Yes." The cat answered.

"Oh my God! The cat talks!" Nino gasped. "How is that possible?" 

"Well for one thing I wasn't alwaysa cat. I used to be a man until Hawkmoth turned me into a cat." 

"Cat...Talks...Talking cat." Nino stuttered fearfully not sure of what was happening. 

"Nino are you okay?" Adrien asked him.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. It's just that there's a talking cat here who says that he was once a man. Quick question am I looking up? Because I see stars." 

Then he passed out on the ground. 

"Is he alright?" Marinette asked.

"Yes he just has a difficult time understanding the supernatural. He should be fine in a few minutes." Adrien told her. He looked over at the cat and turtle. "So who are they?" 

"These are some of best friends in the whole world." Marinette introduced. "Wayzz." 

"Nice to meet you." The turtle said.

"And Plagg." 

"Hi-ya." The cat said.

"Are there more of these talking animals?" Adrien asked. 

"Yes but they weren't always animals. They used to be human but Hawkmoth cursed them." 

"Who's Hawkmoth?" 

"Lorenzo's boss." Plagg said.

"Another sorcerer who's ten times more powerful, smart, and dangerous than Lorenzo." Wayzz said. "His evil power has led our beloved forest into the darkness." 

"Why has he done this?" 

"He wants the crystal of miraculous." Marinette said. "It's the source of all the magic in the land and it belongs to Tikki the fairy queen, he'd steal it himself but she keeps it under a magic barrier which he's blind to." 

"That's why he needs Lorenzo and his witch of a daughter." Plagg said. "To find out where the crystal is and until he gets his hands on it he continues to use his power to make us all suffer." 

"Why not just give him the crystal?" Adrien suggested.

"No that would only make things worse." Marinette said. 

"In the right hands of someone like Tikki the crystal fills the world with beauty and peace but in the evil hands of someone like Hawkmoth the crystal can cause chaos, destruction, and heaven knows what else." Wayzz said.

"Can't you use the crystal to destroy him?" 

"No. The crystal's power cannot be used to harm anyone in the hands of good. Only in evil hands can it destroy." 

"Is there anyway to stop him?" 

"The source of his dark magic is a stone. If we find it and destroy it his power will be lost." 

"Will the same thing happen to Lorenzo?" 

"Hawkmoth was the one who gave Lorenzo his power so yes. If the stone is destroyed they will both be powerless." 

"And you all will be free of your curse?" 

"It will free my friends but not me." Marinette said. 

"Why not you?" 

"Because Hawkmoth didn't curse me Lorenzo did and he made it so that there is only one way to break it." 

"What is it?" 

"A man who is pure of heart must love me more than his own life and prove it. Once that is done both me and my parents will be freed." 

"How can he prove it?" 

"I don't know and to tell you the truth I've given up on the idea of any man loving me enough to break the spell. Oh no! It's getting very late, Lorenzo will soon be expecting me I must return." 

"Wait! I want to see you again." 

"You can't keep seeing me Adrien. If Lorenzo catches you he'll-" 

"When does he come to see you?" 

"At midnight every night." 

"Sun down is at six, I'll come to the lake then and leave at elven. He'll never know I was there." 

"It's still risky." 

"Fear not my lady I am a master at stealth. I managed to sneak out of my own castle for two nights without anyone knowing." 

"Still if Lorenzo doesn't catch you his daughter Lila might and everything she sees she tells him." 

"That won't be a problem. Thanks to Juleka's stinky skunk stunt he's confined her to her room at night at least for a month." Plagg said.

"See Marinette nothing to fear." Adrien said. 

"Alright but please, please, be careful. If something were to happen to you because of me I'd never be able to forgive myself." 

"I promise I'll be careful." 

So from that moment on, every evening at six o'clock Adrien would go to the lake to see Marinette and at elven o'clock Adrien would leave and Marinette would return to Lorenzo's castle. The two of them savored the five hours they spent together every evening. They read books together that Adrien brought from his royal library, they took romantic walks by the lake, skipped rocks, had picnics, sometimes they would just sit together, talk, watch the stars, count them out, and draw out the constellations. 

This one went on for a month and the two continued to get closer and closer. Marinette was so happy when she was with him. He made her smile in a way that she hadn't smiled in years. She paid that the joy she felt would last for the rest of her life. To Adrien being with Marinette was the most wonderful thing in the world. Unlike most people he knew she actually listened to him when he talked, she actually cared about how he felt and was interested in what he liked to do for fun. 

Everyone else he knew like his father, advisors, tutors, and servants just ignored him and told him what he should do and what he should want. Never caring about what he thought or what he wanted. The only exceptions were his mother, Nino, and now Marinette. He hated when she had to go back to that horrible man Lorenzo and wanted so badly to break the spell she was under. If only he had the power to do so. 

Then one day he realized that he did have the power to break the spell. Though he wasn't sure if he was pure of heart he was sure of one thing. He was in love Marinette. He loved her, he loved her more than his own life he just had to prove somehow then the spell would break and once the spell was broken he would ask her to marry him.


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening Marinette's friends decided to plan something special for her and Adrien. They fixed up a romantic candle lit picnic dinner with fresh fruit, bread, cheese, and chocolate with wine to drink. Tikki using her magic transformed Marinette's dress into a brand new ivory gown and part of her hair was pinned into a bun with red roses while the rest of her hair was left down. She also gave her a pair of red ballet slippers, red earrings, and a diamond and ruby necklace.

"You look like a princess." Rose said.

"Don't forget the lavender water." Trixx said appling it to her neck.

"And your slippers." Tikki added.

"Thank you all so much for this." Marinette said. "But I don't understand why you're going through all this trouble?"

"Well Adrien told Plagg that there was something very important that he wanted to tell you and we figured we should set the right mood." Tikki said.

"Oh no I don't think it's that kind of important."

"I don't know I think it is. Now go on don't keep him waiting."

Marinette went to meet Adrien at the lake where once again he was amazed by her stunning beauty. The two sat down at the candle lit picnic and began to eat the delicious food and drink the wine. After dinner Tikki used her magic to fill the air with romantic music and glowing fireflies. Adrien and Marinette gazed at each other, as if reading each other's thoughts they stood up and faced one other. Adrien bowed and Marinette curtseyed. Their hands joined as one with their fingers interlacing. His other arm was placed around her waist and her free hand came to gently his shoulder. They began to dance a moonlight waltz underneath the stars, holding each other close not breaking eye contact.

"It's going even better than I hoped." Alya said.

"She looks so happy." Trixx said.

"So does he." Plagg said.

"Do you think it's love?" Trixx asked.

"I hope so." Alya said. "Because true love is the only way she'll ever be free from Lorenzo's grasp."

"Come now let's leave them alone." Tikki said ushering her servants away so Adrien and Marinette could have some privacy.

As they continued to dance their movements started to become slower, they leaned in closer with their hearts fluttering and their cheeks starting to blush. Her hand went to caress his cheek, his went comb through her hair. They kept leaning closer and closer and closer until at last their lips met in a soft, romantic kiss. It was both Marinette's first kiss and Adrien's and it was a kiss of true love. When they parted Marinette's cheeks were pink with embarrassment and she tried to shy away but Adrien gently grasped her hands to keep her from leaving.

"Marinette there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"My mother wants me to get married when I turn twenty and I've decided that I want to marry you."

"No. No you must never say that."

"But I do want to marry you."

"Please if Lorenzo hears you he shall kill you."

"I don't care. I'll fight him."

"Don't be foolish he's too powerful and besides I could never marry anyone. Not when my parents are still Lorenzo's prisoners."

"Then my love for you shall break all of his wicked spells. Listen to me Marinette tomorrow night there will be a ball celebrating my twentyth birthday. Come to the castle and before the whole world I shall make a vow of everlasting love which should be enough to break the spell on both you and your parents."

"Adrien."

"Please say you'll come Marinette. Believe me I have no intention of marrying any other woman who comes to the ball. I won't even look at them because my eyes will only be searching for you."

"Adrien if Lorenzo and Lila were to find out-"

"They know nothing about us. Marinette we've been seeing each other for a month and your captors have suspected nothing. They'll never figure out what we're doing."

"You make it sound so simple. Adrien if Lorenzo was to do to you what he did to my mother and father I know I'd never be able to go on. It would haunt me for the rest of my life."

"But what if nothing happens? Think about it Marinette. If you come to the ball tomorrow night I'll make a vow of everlasting love, the spell will break, you'll be with your parents again, and we can be married. Unless of course you don't want to marry me."

"Oh Adrien nothing would make me happier than to become your wife. To be free of that monster, to see my parents again, and to marry a man who truly loves me, it is all that I have ever dreamed of."

"Then come to the ball so that I can make that dream come true. Please Marinette all I want is to be with you and to make you happy."

"Marinette we've got trouble." Alya interrupted. "Lorenzo is looking for you."

"Adrien I...Oh no it's almost midnight. You need to go."

"I'll go but promise me that you'll come to the ball tomorrow night."

"Marinette where are you?!" They heard the angry voice of Lorenzo call.

"I'm coming!" Marinette called back. "Go Adrien."

"Tomorrow night." He reminded her.

"Yes tomorrow night. Now go."

They gave each other one last smile before he departed on his horse and she went to see Lorenzo unaware that a certain crow was perched on a nearby branch and had heard every word.

"Where were you?" Lorenzo demanded when she arrived.

"I was with my friends." She said.

"Friends?"

"The animals."

"Oh yes them I do wonder how one can be friends with beasts and creatures. Well you're here now get to your room."

Without another word Marinette made her way to her usual chambers and once she was gone the crow flew down toward Lorenzo and changed into Lila.

"Oh Father." She said.

"Dah! Don't sneak up on me like that Lila! You know I don't like it."

"Sorry Father but I have some interesting news for you."

"What is it?"

"Your precious little Marinette was with a young man tonight."

"What?! Is that really true?!"

"Of course it is."

"Don't you lie to me Lila!"

"Now Father true I lie to many people but believe me I wouldn't dream of being dishonest with you."

"So there was a young man here. What kind of man?"

"I hate to tell you this Father but he certainly is gallant. It was the handsome Prince Adrien."

"Prince Adrien?"

"Yes and he invited her to his ball tomorrow night where he plans to make a vow of everlasting love."

"No. No! That cannot be!"

"But it is."

"Why that wretched little prince! This is unforgivable!"

He then changed into an owl and flew up to Marinette's chambers, bursting through the doors startling her greatly.

"Tell me the truth Marinette have you been seeing the prince?"

Horror crossed her face when he said those words. How did he find out? They had been so careful.

"How did you know?"

"So it is true. Marinette how could you betray me like this. After everything that I've done for you. Just tell me why? Why can't you fall in love with me?"

"Why?! You kidnapped me, put me under a curse, kept me as a prisoner, and turned my parents into statues! You've given me nothing but misery and sorrow. How could I possibly love you?! I hate you! And I will never marry you! Never! I love Prince Adrien and he shall be the one I marry!"

"So you hate me is that it? You refuse to be mine because you've given your heart to that prince? Well if you think that if you're going to just run off with him and leave me you're wrong! If I can't have you no one can!" He sized her roughly by her arm. "I want to show you something!"

He dragged her out of her chambers and downstairs into his dudgeon.

"You want to know where your parents are? Take a look!"

He then threw her into a cell, locking the gate, and pointed over to where two statues of a man and woman stood. They were clutching each other fearfully and appeared to be crying out for help. Tears filled Marinette's eyes when she recognized them as her beloved mother and father.

"Mother! Father!"

"Enjoy your little family reunion my dear." He cackled as he left her there to cry.


	10. Chapter 10

Lorenzo was thundering with an unstoppable rage. He mashed, kicked, punched, and destroyed things. He was like a mad man. Lila just stood there watching her father act out of control and wonder when he will stop.

"Will you stop that ridiculous nonsense!" Hawkmoth had suddenly appeared in the castle.

"What do you want Hawkmoth?" Lorenzo asked annoyed.

"Don't speak to me that way! Remember that I can reduce you to nothing more than a cockroach! Now tell me what the devil has made you so angry?"

"He's upset because Prince Adrien is in love with Marinette and wants to marry her." Lila said.

"That's what this is about? Lorenzo you're unbelievable! This obsession you have with that girl is completely- Wait did you say Prince Adrien?"

"Yes and Marinette prefers to be his wife instead mine!" Lorenzo snarled. "That ungrateful girl! How dare she love another man!"

"Really? Tell me Marinette, she's the girl who's a dear friend of Tikki right?"

"Yes! And I hate her! I want to make her suffer! I want to make her pay for breaking my heart! Well then I'll break hers! I'll kill the prince!"

"Kill the prince?!" Hawkmoth cried horrified. "No! You can't kill the prince!"

"Why not? He is the cause of my pain!"

"I don't care! You are not to harm him in anyway! Besides it wouldn't do you any good!"

"He's right Father." Lila said. "If you really want Marinette to suffer than make her suffer the same way you have. Make the prince fall in love with someone else."

"But suppose Adrien doesn't even blink an eye at anyone except Marinette."

"Oh I can fix that, you forget Father that I have the power of illusion." With that said Lila's appearance began to change until she looked exactly like Marinette.

"Lila? Is that really you?"

"Yes Father."

"Wow you've been getting real good at that illusion magic. This is perfect! If you go to the ball looking like that Adrien will fall in love with you and if he makes his vow to another then Marinette will die."

"I believe I can use this plan." Hawkmoth said. "Tikki cares deeply for that girl and if I were to offer to save her life in exchange for the crystal she'd hand it over."

"But no one can be saved from a death curse."

"But she doesn't know that and that's what makes it so brilliant. I'll have the crystal, you'll have your revenge on that swan girl-"

"I will become the prince's bride and rule as queen of the land." Lila added.

"What?"

"Well you get your crystal, Father gets his vengeance, but what do I get out of all this? I think marrying a handsome prince and becoming queen will serve as suitable reward for my corporation don't you think Father?"

"Yes of course. My daughter a queen, it would make my poor old heart proud to see you on the throne my little pigeon. Plus I'm sure you'll make the prince so miserable that he'll pray for death. Yes! That's how I'll make him suffer too! By having him marry you!"

"Hey I resent that!"

"Well it's obvious we have our plan sorted out." Hawkmoth said. "Lorenzo have your daughter ready tomorrow night and if this fails you'll both be sorry! Now if you'll excuse me I must return to my castle and prepare for tomorrow night also."

And like before he vanished in the fog. Now unknown to all in the entire kingdom, Hawkmoth was really King Gabriel, Adrien's father. You see he was a man who feared both death and time and he wanted the crystal of miraculous because he believed it would grant him immortality. As his health declined his desire for immortality grew and he saw Lorenzo's plan as his last chance to get the crystal even though he had absolutely no intention of letting his son marry Lila.

Once he had the crystal he was going to use it to strip away Lorenzo and Lila's powers and banish them both from his kingdom. Then he would use it to make him, his wife, and his son immortal meaning their reign would last forever.

"Gabriel dear." His wife said when he returned home. "I'm here with your medicine."

"I don't need it Emilie."

"Gabriel you know what happens when you don't take your medicine. Your health gets worse and you start raving like a mad man."

"I AM NOT MAD!" He shouted throwing his medicine at the wall.

"Gabriel stop! You're scaring me!"

"Mother?" Adrien asked entering their bedchambers. "What's going on?"

"Adrien go get the doctor! Quick!"

The doctor and the servants had to restrain Gabriel to the bed and force him to take his medicine. Poor Emilie could only weep as her son comforted her.

"It'll be alright Mother." Adrien assured him.

"Oh Adrien what's happened to your father has frightened me so much. I don't even recognize him anymore. His illness has taken all the good in him."

"What are we to do Mother?"

"I think we're not supposed to do anything. I believe it's in God's hands now my darling."

They both knew where the king was headed. It was in eventual but what really broke their hearts was that he was refusing to leave peacefully.

Meanwhile back at Lorenzo's castle Tikki and the others were trying to think of a way to free Marinette. Lorenzo slept during the day time but he made sure that there would be no escape while he slept. He made all the outside stairways vanished, filled the moat with alligators, and created horrible troll like creatures to guard the inside. Tikki tried to use her magic but Hawkmoth put a barrier on the entire castle. Neither she, her magic, or any magical beings could enter the castle without Lorenzo's consent. The castle was locked up tighter than any prison they had ever seen. But when there's a will there's a way and though it took all night and half a day, Max thought of a plan.

"I've got an idea!" Max exclaimed.

"What is it?" Nathaniel asked.

"That barrier is meant to keep out magical beings right? But we're not magical. We're just regular animals who can sneak in, grab the key, and get her out."

"But Lorenzo got rid of all the stairways. How are we supposed to get in?" Alya said.

"We can just swim across the moat."

"I think you're forgetting two things." Plagg said pointing over to the alligators and the troll like creatures.

"He's got a point." Wayzz said.

"Not to worry Wayzz you're a fast swimmer you can get across and out swim those alligators. Now we need a scout to ride with you and get inside."

"Are you crazy? Who would be dumb enough to go in there alone?" Plagg said.

"He's got to be a good climber." Max said looking at him.

"I should say."

"Reflexes are necessary." Wayzz said also looking.

"Obviously."

"And it wouldn't hurt if he was black for camouflage purposes." Alya said

"Right. Reflexive, a good climber, black. Good grief! You're talking about me?! Uh-huh! No way! Forget it!"

"Come on Plagg." Alya said.

"No!"

"It's simple. Wayzz will swim you over there, you get inside, grab the key, and unlock Marinette." Max said.

"But what about those troll beasts?! I hear their favorite food is fried pussy cat!"

"That's where we come in." Juleka said. "Wayzz will be swimming me and Nathaniel over too and we'll take care of those dumb knuckle draggers!"

"And the alligators?"

"Alya, Max, Rose and I will handle them." Wayzz said. "All you have to do is get inside and get the key."

"No. I don't wanna die! That whole nine lives thing is just a myth! There things I still want to do! Places I want to see!"

"Please Plagg for Marinette's sake." Tikki said. "You and I both know that this is her only chance. You're not really going to abandon her in her time of need are you?"

"Oh I hate it when you pull the guilt card." Plagg groaned. "Alright I'll do it but I better get a reward for this."

"You've earned yourself a whole wheel Camembert Plagg and a kiss."

"Really?!" He said excitedly.

"After you do it."

"Oh...Oh boy."

"So we're all in an agreement." Alya said. The other animals nodded. "Great now let's get to work."


	11. Chapter 11

That evening the castle was in full preparition for the ball. The king, queen, and prince sat on thrones in their regal clothing watching the ball take place. The entire ballroom was illuminated with chandelier lights and glistening decorations. The table was set with exquisite food and the finest of wines. The musicians played divine music while the footmen went to escort the guests inside. 

Nearly every princess on the planet had been invited to the ball and each carried the hope that Prince Adrien would choose one of them to be his bride. There was Princess Chloe who's father was the richest king known to man with a never ending fortune of gold, sliver, and jewels. Then there was Princess Mireille who was renowned far and wide for her great beauty.  Princess Mylene was known throughout the world as the kindest princess who ever lived with a desire to help everyone she knew but rumor had it that she was in love with a blacksmith called Ivan and only came to the ball to have fun. One of the smartest known princesses was Princess Sabrina who's father was not only a king but a great general as well. Princess Kagami was a top fencer and horse back racer with a competitive streak. All of them were wonderful choices but Adrien didn't seem to show any interest in them. 

"This entire room is filled with lovely young ladies." Emilie whispered to her son. "Why not ask the one you think is the most beautiful to dance?" 

Adrien smiled then stood up from his throne and gave his mother a graceful bow.

"May I?" He asked.

"Rascal." Emilie giggled as she went to take her son's hand. "Gabriel my love won't you join us?" 

"Apologies my dear I don't feel like dancing tonight." He said. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes I don't feel well enough to do it." 

"I understand." 

Adrien and Emilie then began to waltz. Adrien couldn't remember the last time he had danced with his mother at a ball. Emilie could. It was a ball celebrating her and Gabriel's 26th wedding anneiversary but Gabriel had failed to attend due to some business. Adrien was just a boy at the time and when he saw how sad his mother looked he asked her to dance and they spent the whole night waltzing. 

"As much as I love dancing with you." Emilie said. "I don't want you to be rude to our guests. Please dance with some of them." 

"Alright Mother." 

He took turns dancing with each of them. They all seemed very nice except for Princess Chloe who he found to be very spoiled and bratty, but even though he danced with other princesses. Other beautiful and extravagant princesses his mind only thought of Marinette. He hoped that she would come. She seemed very reluctant to do so the other night but she had promised that she would. 

Just then his heart did a flip when he spotted a young woman who looked exactly like Marinette dressed in a gown as black as night walking down the stairway and into the ballroom. At once he broke away from dancing with Princess Kagami and went to greet her. 

"You came, I was so worried. I thought you weren't going to come." 

"Nothing could keep me away." The woman in black said. 

He bowed, she curtseyed, a new song played, and they started to dance. As they danced he couldn't help but feel that something was different about her. For a moment he tried to figure out what it was but after a while he became convinced that it wasn't that important so he put it out of his mind. He was just so happy to see her that he did not notice that while it was indeed sunset the moon had not risen yet meaning Marinette should not be human at this moment. 

Gabriel watched them from a distance and grinned wickedly, it was all going according to plan. Adrien would pledge his love to Lila, Marinette would die, and Tikki would be so desperate to save her that she would finally give him the crystal of miraculous and he would be come immortal. At last his dream would be realized. 

Meanwhile back at Lorenzo's castle Marinette's friends were ready to put their plan into action.

"Okay Alya will draw the gators away and Wayzz will swim you across so you can reach the window." Max said to Plagg.

"If I can find it and if the alligators don't chew me before I get there." Plagg sneered.

"Don't worry Wayzz will rush to help." 

"Ah yes Mr. Molasses will rush to help. Suddenly I'm full of self confidence." 

"Oh don't be a baby." Max then gave Alya the signal to begin her diversion. She stepped into the moat and shook her tail at them.

"Hey! You old leather heads! Come and get me!" She teased getting their attention. 

The alligators began go after her. Plagg quickly hopped on to the back of Wayzz who began swimming toward the castle window. Once they reached the window Plagg jumped on to the ledge.

"Now get moving slow poke!" Wayzz said. 

"Slow poke? Who are you calling-" 

But he was cut off once he witnessed Wayzz take off like a speeding jet. Despite being slow on land was pretty fast when it came to swimming in water and when the alligators took notice of Wayzz and tried to eat him they couldn't catch him because he was so fast. 

Inside Plagg immediately began searching for the key. 

"Okay now if I were Lorenzo where would I keep a key?" 

His green eyes scanned the area desperately searchingfor the key until finally he found it hanging on a hook. He climbed a table that was close to the hook and grabbed the key with the mouth. But as soon as he had Lorenzo's troll minions appeared with their mouths watering. 

"Oh God! I'm gonna die! I knew it!" He shouted fearfully. 

The ludged to grab him only for one to get sprayed by Juleka's tail and the other to be pricked by Nathaniel's quills. 

"Get to the dudgeon quickly!" Nathaniel said. "We can only hold them off for so long!" 

Plagg nodded and ran down the stairway to the dudgeon not stopping until he found the cell that contained a white swan hanging her head in sorrow. 

"Marinette!" Plagg called.

"Plagg?" She said lifting her head up at the sound of his voice. 

"To the rescue mademoiselle." 

"How on earth did you get in here?" 

"No time to explain. We need to get you out of here and to the ball asap." 

Plagg began trying to put the key through the key hole but he kept dropping it. 

"Oh man! I wish I still had thumbs!" He complained.

"Hey Plagg what's taking so long?!" Nathaniel called.

"Hey it's not easy to use a key when you don't have hands anymore!" 

"Plagg don't." Marinette said. "You and the others need to leave now before those monsters kill you all." 

"That's really sweet Marinette but please don't talk to me right now I'm trying to concentrate!" 

At last Plagg managed to get the key into the hole and unlock the door. 

"You're free! Let's go!" 

"Thank you Plagg." 

She then gently grabbed Plagg by the back and flew out the castle window with Alya, Trixx, and Wayzz carrying Juleka and Nathaniel out. 

"Marinette are you alright?" Alya asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She said. "Thank you all for helping me escape." 

"You can thank us later you have to get to the ball now." 

"Yes I just heard Lorenzo say that he was going there." Tikki said.

"Oh no. He must going to kill Adrien. I better stop him." Marinette realized. 

"We'll come too." 

"No I don't want any of you to get hurt." 

"But Marinette-" 

"If I get there before Lorenzo does and Adrien makes his vow to me then Lorenzo won't be able to harm any of us. Don't worry I'll be fine." 

"Alright but please be careful." 

"I will." 

Marinette spread her wings and began flying through the forest and the kingdom. She hoped that she would make it in time. She prayed from the bottom of her heart that she would be able to prevent any harm from befalling Adrien's life. Little did she know that he wasn't the one in danger of dying.


	12. Chapter 12

Once again Adrien found himself troubled by the feeling that something was not right about the woman he was dancing with. She looked like Marinette and she sounded like Marinette but a part of him felt like it wasn't really her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him noticing his confusion.

"No it's just...I don't know why but something about you feels different. I can't put my finger on it but I feel like you're not the same."

"That's probably because you've only seen me at night when it was dark. Seeing me in the castle lights must give you a different perspective."

"Yes that's probably it."

"Don't worry after tonight everything will be perfect." She assured him.

"Yes you're right." When their dance ended Adrien brought the young woman over to meet his parents. "Mother, Father I- Wait where is Father?"

"Your father has excused himself to attend to some business." Emilie said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Adrien sighed. "Well Mother I have an announcement that I want to make.

Outside Marinette was flying toward the castle as fast as her wings could carry her. When she arrived she flew up to the windows of the castle ballroom where she was horrified to see Adrien with a woman who looked exactly like herself.

"Kings and queens, ladies and gentlemen. I have an announcement." Adrien announced in front of all the guests. "Today I have found my bride."

"No Adrien! No! That's not me! It's a trick!" Marinette cried desperately but he couldn't hear her through the glass, no one could. She tried to open the castle doors and the windows but both were locked tight.

"All my life I was sure that I would never find my true love but during this past month I was proven wrong." Adrien continued. "I have decided that I wish to marry this woman. If she will have me I promise that I shall make her my wife and future queen."

"Adrien stop!" Marinette began to beat her wings against the windows hoping to get Adrien's attention. He didn't hear her but Lila did and when she saw her she did everything she could to keep Adrien from looking at the windows.

"Is something the matter?" Adrien asked her after she turned him away from the window.

"No it's just that if I am to become your wife then you must prove your love for me first otherwise I am doomed to return to my terrible existence as before." 

"No I won't let that happen." Adrien turned back to his guests. "And as proof of my love for her I make a vow to break all vows. A vow stronger than all the powers of the earth. Before you, before the whole world."

Marinette continued to beat her wings against the window hoping that if she couldn't get his attention by making a beating noise then maybe she could by breaking the window. She didn't know why but she had a strange feeling that if Adrien made that vow something terrible would happen.

"I make a vow of everlasting love."

"ADRIEN!" Marinette screamed as loud as she could one last time only for her screams to fall to deaf ears.

"To you Marinette." Adrien said taking Lila's hand and gazing at her lovingly.

The very moment those words left Adrien's mouth Marinette felt as if a dagger had pierced her heart. Suddenly the lights went off and a powerful wind blew open all the windows as an owl flew into the ballroom taking the form of Lorenzo.

"Who are you?" Adrien asked him.

"So you're Prince Adrien. I must say I don't like you very much after you interfered with my plans but I'll have to get over it now that you have promised to marry my daughter Lila."

"Promise to marry your daughter? I made no such promise."

"Oh yes you did. Right before you pledged your love to another."

"What are you talking about?" Adrien asked looking over at the woman he had just proposed to. "This is Marinette."

"No Marinette is mine! All mine!"

"It's you! You're Lorenzo aren't you? Marinette's not yours! Not anymore. She's free from you. I made a vow, a vow of everlasting love."

"You've made a vow alright." Lorenzo laughed wickedly. "A vow of everlasting death! Oh Lila! Show your future husband what you really look like!"

Adrien was then shocked and horror stricken to see the appearance of the woman who he had thought was Marinette change to that of another woman.

"It's too late to be shocked my prince." She said with a twisted smile. "You have already promised to marry me now you belong to me."

She grabbed Adrien and attempted to force a kiss on to him but he shoved her away.

"Get off me! You're not the one I love! Where is Marinette? What have you done to her? Tell me!" Adrien demanded at Lorenzo.

"Oh but it's not what I've done it's what you've done! You made Marinette believe that you loved her but then you pledged your love to my daughter!"

"You tricked me!"

"You've got no one to blame but yourself! You should've left her to me! Now Marinette will die."

Lorenzo pointed to the window, Adrien turned in the direction to which he was pointing to and saw a swan flying away.

"Marinette!" Adrien called out to her but just as her cries fell deaf to him his fell deaf to her as well. 

Lorenzo and Lila's wicked laughter filled the air as they changed into their bird forms and flew off much to the shock and fear of everyone in the ballroom. Realizing his terrible mistake Adrien immediately went to grab his sword, bow and arrows, and raced for his horse.

"Adrien wait." Emilie cried grabbing his arm.

"Let me go Mother."

"No Adrien don't go. You won't stand a chance against that vile replusive man! I'm not even sure he's human! But whatever he is I know that he will surely kill you!"

"I don't care Mother! I have to save Marinette!"

"Adrien you musn't! Please I'm losing your father with each passing day I can't lose you as well! You're all I have left now!"

"Forgive me Mother."

He broke away from his mother and rode off on his horse.

"No! Adrien come back! Please!" She begged.

"I'll go after him." Nino said running to get his horse.

"Oh please bring him back Nino. Please! I've already lost Gabriel! I don't know if I could bear it if I lost Adrien too!"

"I'll do everything I can to make sure he comes back here alive your highness. I swear it!"

...

Marinette found it hard to keep flying. She was beginning to feel so weak and dizzy. Her breath was growing short and her blood was becoming cold. But worst of all was the painful feeling in her heart that was beating very, very, slowly. As if her heart was slowing down.

From a distance Tikki and the others spotted her flying toward them.

"There she is!" Plagg cried.

Suddenly Marinette found herself no longer strong enough to even fly and she fluttered to the ground as softly as a feather falling. When she landed the moon began to rise up into the night sky and when it's light shined on her she was transformed into her human self.  Her friends immediately rushed to her side.

"Marinette! What's wrong with her?" Alya asked.

"Marinette? Can you hear me?" Tikki called to her but the maiden did not respond. "Oh no."

"Tikki what is it?" Wayzz asked.

"Is she going to be okay?" Trixx said.

"No she's...She's dying."

"How sad." They heard the cold grim voice of Hawkmoth say. "A shame that such an innocent and beautiful young girl must die."

"You monster!" Plagg hissed. He went in to attack the evil man only for Wayzz to restrain him by holding his tail. "Let me at him! Let me at him! I'll scratch his eyes out! I'll maul off his face!"

"Hawkmoth how could you?" Tikki asked as tears formed in her eyes. "Marinette's done nothing to you! She's never harmed anyone! How could you do this to her!"

"In life my dear fairy queen sacrifices have to be made but I suppose I could save the girl in exchange for something from you."

"Tikki's hand clutched the crystal knowing full well what he had in mind.

"Give me the crystal of miraculous  and I'll use my power to save her."

"Don't believe him Tikki!" Wayzz said. "He's lying."

Tikki looked down at the crystal, then at Marinette, and finally at her loyal subjects.

"Forgive me." She told them and placed the crystal in his hand.

"Many thanks your majesty!" He then pointed his finger at her and a bolt of magic shot out which transformed the fairy queen into a ladybug.

"Your highness!" The animals gasped.

"Stupid little fairy! I cannot undo a death curse! No one can! Looks you sacrificed your kingdom for nothing!" He mocked to the ladybug. 

"That's it! I've had enough of you!" Overcome with anger Plagg broke away from Wayzz and pounced on to Hawkmoth's face, scratching it repeatedly with his claws.

"Ahh! Get off me you filthy vermin!" He grabbed Plagg and threw him into a tree.

"Plagg!" Tikki cried flying over to the unconscious and hurt cat. "Oh Plagg! My dear sweet Plagg!"

"Now if you'll excuse me there's a certain spell that I've been dying to cast!"

With that final taunt he disappeared into his usual fog leaving the animal servants to mourn the death of their friend and the loss of their beloved home.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien could hear the sound of his mother and best friend calling after him to come back but he ignored them and made his horse run faster than the wind. How could he have been so foolish? How could he have been so blind? He knew something was not right but he didn't listen to his instincts. He could only hope that he wouldn't be too late. 

"She's fading fast little prince." He heard Lorenzo's voice taunt him. "But if you hurry I'll let you see her one last time." 

"No! She can't die! I won't allow it!" He shouted. 

Suddenly his horse stopped when they reached a wall of briars, thorns, and brambles. When he couldn't make his horse go any further he got off the horse, pulled out his sword, and began to cut through them. He then ran toward the lake as fast as his legs could carry him until at last he arrived. 

His eyes desperately searched for the woman he loved and he felt his heart collapse when he found her. She was lying motionless on the ground still in her elegant white gown with the red roses in her hair now crushed. 

"Marinette." He called softly. 

He ran to her side and took her in his arms. 

"Oh! What have I done to you?" He cried. "Forgive me, Marinette. Forgive me."

"Adrien?" She said weakly. 

"Yes Marinette I'm here." He said relief believing that she was going to be alright. 

"Adrien I feel so weak." She said. Her voice was getting softer. "My heart it...I think it's going to stop beating and I...I think that I'm-" 

"No! You won't die Marinette." He denied. "You'll live. I promise you'll live. Please Marinette. The vow I made was for you." 

"I know." Her voice was now barely a whisper. Using whatever strength she had left she lifted up her hand and gently caressed his cheek. "I love you Adrien." 

Her body turned pale and cold while her eyes fell close ever so delicately as she breathed her last breath. 

"Marinette? Marinette! Marinette!" Adrien called desperately only for her not to respond. 

She had no breath, no pulse, nothing. She now lay dead upon the forest floor and yet even in death she was still so very beautiful. Adrien cradled the dying beauty in his arms as he began to cry tears in despair. 

"I made the vow for her. She is the one I love! Do you hear me?!" He then shouted to the sky in agony. "THE VOW I MADE WAS FOR HER!" 

"No need to shout." Lorenzo said annoyed. 

When Adrien saw him he gently laid Marinette back down and faced him with anger. 

"So what brings you by? Come to discuss your wedding plans boy?" 

"Don't let her die!" Adrien ordered.

"Is that a threat?" 

"Don't you dare let her die!" 

"You're threatening me? The all powerful Lorenzo? Don't make me laugh! You wouldn't stand a chance!" 

"If you're so powerful than I command you to use your power to save her!" 

"Fool! She's under a death curse! And a death cannot be stopped! I couldn't save her even if I wanted to!" 

"Why?! Why would you do this to her?!" 

"It didn't have to be this way. If only she had agreed to marry me then this would have never happened but you had to go and get in the way of our love."

"Love? Love?! LOVE?! You sick twisted monster! You never loved Marinette! If you had you wouldn't have stolen her away! You wouldn't have cursed her and her family! You wouldn't have killed her! You didn't love her! You just wanted to own her!" 

"Watch your tongue boy before I lose my patience." 

"Oh don't kill him Father." Lila said appearing. "Remember he is to be my husband." 

"Worry not dearest I would never harm the man who is engaged to my daughter." 

Adrien drew his sword and aimed it at him. 

"I'm not going to say it again! Save Marinette! Or else!" 

"Now Adrien let's come to an agreement. While I would love to crush you like the annoying little bug you are it would break my sweet Lila's heart so if you marry my daughter and make her your queen I'll spare your life." 

"I'll never marry your daughter! Do you hear me?! Never!" 

"Well how dare you insult me!" Lila screeched. "I don't want him anymore! Kill him Father!" 

"You don't have to ask me twice my sweet!" 

He fired a blast of magic at him but it bounced off of his sword and hit Lila changing her into a little pig. 

"My little starling!" Lorenzo shouted horrified. He turned angrily at Adrien. "You'll pay for this!" 

He grabbed Adrien's sword and crushed it to poeces then in a flash he transformed into a gaint, horrible, owl like, monster who snatched up the young prince and threw him across the ground causing him to crash into a tree.

"We need to help him." Tikki said when the animals saw Lorenzo attacking him. 

"But what can we do?" Wayzz asked.

"Guys! Am I too late? Where's Adrien?" Nino said arriving on his horse. 

"He's up there!" Trixx pointed up to the attack taking place.

"Oh my God! Adrien hold on! I'm coming!" 

Adrien broke a tree branch off and began to hit Lorenzo with it. He managed to strike him right across his face but was knocked back by his talons.

"Adrien!" Nino quickly helped him to his feet. "Are you okay?" 

"Get out of here Nino! Hurry!" 

"Sorry your highness but I made a promise to your mother so I'm not leaving you." 

"Lorenzo maybe a sorcerer but he is still just a man." Tikki said. "And like any man he can be killed with a weapon." 

"Like a bow and arrow." Adrien said taking out his bow and arrow. 

But before he could make another move Lorenzo quickly started grabbing him and tossing around like a rag doll causing him to drop his bow into the lake. 

"We need to get that bow to him!" Trixx said. 

"Wayzz! Quick! Swim to the bottom of the lake and get the bow!" Plagg said. 

Wayzz dove into the lake and swam to the bottom where he grabbed it but it was stuck deep in the ground. He struggled and pulled with all his might to get the bow out of the ground. 

"Please!" He begged in his thoughts. "Please come out!" 

Finally he pulled it out from the ground and began to swim back up. When he reached the surface of the lake Plagg took the bow and threw it to where Adrien landed. Adrien grabbed the bow and prepared to shoot only to find that he had dropped his arrow too. Lorenzo let out a horrible screech and swooped down for the killing blow. 

"Adrien over here!" Nino called. 

He then shot an arrow toward Adrien which he caught and fired straight into Lorenzo's chest. The owl monstrosity let out one final blood curdling screech before exploding into oblivion. At last Lorenzo was gone. Defeated and destroyed meaning he would never use his magic to harm anyone again and the forest was at last freed. 

The animals rejoiced triumphantly but for Adrien it was a hollow victory. Because even though Lorenzo was no more Marinette still laid on the ground with no sign of ever returning to life. Once again Adrien cradled Marinette in his arms and wept bitterly over failing to save her. 

"Forgive me Marinette, forgive me." He begged. "I'm sorry that I couldn't save you. I'm sorry that I betrayed you. love you. I loved you from the moment I saw you even though you were a swan when we first met I could already see the beautiful princess you were inside. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you more than my own life. Please come back to me Marinette. If it means that I must trade my life for yours then I'll gladly do it without a second thought. I'll die in your place just please live." 

He held her tighter and cried harder. Though she was dead her beauty was not tarnished. He wondered how someone could look so beautiful even when they are dead. As he stared at her beautiful face he became overwhelmed with love for her, planted a kiss on her forehead, and buried his face into her hair. 

"Adrien?" He heard a sweet voice say. 

"Marinette?" 

He looked to see her beautiful blue eyes open again, the color return to her body, and her breathing becoming normal. 

"You're alive." He said relieved. 

"Oh Adrien." 

"I thought that I had lost you." 

"I thought that I had lost you too." 

They embraced each other, relieved that the person they loved most in the world was alive and well. 

"Lorenzo tricked me. It's you that I love not Lila. You were the one I wanted to propose to." 

"I know Adrien. I saw the whole thing." 

"Can you ever forgive me?" 

"There's nothing to forgive." 

Their eyes exchanged loving gazes. They leaned in closer and their lips met in a kiss of true love. As they kissed he stroked her hair and she caressed his cheek. 

"Look!" Tikki said pointing toward Lorenzo's castle.

They watched in amazement as the dark castle crumbled to ashes and vanished. The only that remained were two statues which were transformed into a large man and petite woman.

"Oh where are we?" The man asked.

"Tom we're free." The woman cried happily. 

"Oh Sabine!" 

The couple shared a long awaited kiss. 

"Mother? Father?" Marinette said running toward them.

"Marinette?" Sabine said.

"My beautiful daughter is it really you?" Tom asked. 

"Yes Father it's me." 

"Oh my sweet baby." Sabine said. 

The three of them joined in one big group hug while exchanging kisses and crying tears of joy. 

"We thought that we would never see you again." Sabine wept. 

"It's alright now Mother. The monster who tore us apart is dead. Now we can be together again." Marinette assured her parents. 

"Hate to break up this cheerful family reunion." Plagg said. "But we have another problem. Hawkmoth has the crystal of miraculous." 

"Don't worry Plagg we'll stop him." Marinette said.

"How? We don't even know where he is?" 

"Perhaps I can help." Tikki said.

"Tikki? Is that you?" Marinette said when she saw the ladybug. "But how did-" 

"Hawkmoth's handy work but with Lorenzo gone my power is little bit stronger so I can find him now." 

"Then let's go before he does something horrible." Plagg said.


	14. Chapter 14

From a distance Hawkmoth or rather Gabriel was in the middle of trying to use the crystal to grant his wish to be immortal but for some reason it wasn't working.

"I don't understand! Why isn't it working?! I command you crystal of miraculous to make me immortal!"

"Gabriel oh thank goodness!" Emilie suddenly appeared in his chambers her eyes filled with tears of worry.

"Emilie what's wrong?"

"Oh Gabriel it's awful! That wretched, hideous man!" She sobbed.

"Calm down Emilie. Now tell me what happened."

"This man! No this creature appeared and starting saying something about a girl dying then he turned into an owl and flew away and Adrien went after him!"

"He what?!"

"He said he had to save a girl named Marinette! Oh Gabriel I'm so afraid!"

"No! No Adrien can't fight him! Lorenzo will destroy him without a second thought!"

"You know this monster Gabriel?"

"Regrettably yes. He was supposed to help me get the crystal! He wasn't supposed to harm Adrien in anyway!"

"What are you talking about?" Emilie asked.

Mother! Father!" The royal couple felt a great relief when they heard their son's voice calling to them. The young prince then burst into the royal chambers with Marinette, Nino, and a group of animals behind him.

"Oh Adrien!" Emilie threw her arms around her son, embracing him while crying tears of relief. "God be praised! You're safe!"

"We need to leave this castle now Mother! There's a very evil man with dark power here!"

"Then we better alert the residents of the palace at once. Gabriel summon the guards at once."

"Of course I shall send for them immediately." Gabriel said.

"That voice!" Tikki gasped in a soft voice of horror when she heard Gabriel speak.

"Your highness is something wrong?" Plagg asked her.

"It's him! It's Hawkmoth! The king is Hawkmoth!"

"Are you certain your grace?" Wayzz asked.

"I'd know that cold, unfeeling, voice anywhere." She said.

"Father what is she talking about?" Adrien asked the king.

"Nothing. She must be mistaken." Gabriel lied.

"It's him alright! Look he has the crystal!"

All eyes turned to the red and green crystal that lay on Gabriel's desk. Next to it was a stone that was a darkish, grayish, purple color. Emilie's hand went to clutch Adrien's shoulder protectively while he slowly wrapped his arms around Marinette to keep her safe.

"Gabriel my husband what have you done?" Emilie said.

"I only wanted us to live together forever. To conquer death. Cough! Cough! So I became a sorcerer dark magic determined to find this crystal and use it's power to make me immortal so I helped Lorenzo with his plan to kill the girl."

"Oh Gabriel how could you do this? How could do this to me and Adrien? How could you be so foolish and selfish?"

"I had good reason."

"Good reason?" Adrien said. Father you've cursed innocent people! Destroyed their home! Tried to kill Marinette!"

"So we could live forever!"

"Father no man can live forever. You know that! This illness has made you so mad that you know longer listen to reason and logic!"

"But a man can live forever! With this crystal!"

"The crystal cannot do that." Tikki spoke. "The crystal can do many things but even it has it's limits."

"You're lying!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! You've cast some spell on the crystal from working and I'm sure once I destroy you it will work!"

He began shooting bolts of magic toward the animals.

"Gabriel no!" Emilie cried.

"Father stop!" Adrien shouted.

The two ran to Gabriel and tried to stop him but he was now completely overtaken with madness and he used his power to put his wife and son to sleep so they wouldn't get hurt then continued to attack Marinette, Nino, and the animals.

"Your majesty please you must come to your seneses!" Nino pleaded while trying to avoid getting hit.

"Silence!"

The animals continued to flee in terror but Hawkmoth managed to snatch Tikki before she could fly off to freedom. He sneered at her with a wicked grin before beginning to crush it.

"Don't do it Hawkmoth or else!" Marinette called.

"Or else what?"

He turned in the direction of her voice and felt horror grip his heart when he saw her holding the crystal.

"Harm so much as one of her wings and I'll use this to destroy your stone."

"Don't make me laugh! That crystal cannot destroy anything in your hands!"

"Then why do you look so afraid?"

"I fear nothing! Now put that down!"

"Not on your life!"

"You don't know who you're dealing with little girl! Return the crystal or I'll use my power to turn you into an ugly caterpillar!"

"Even if you do get the crystal back it won't grant your wish. Immortality is impossible and no power on earth can give it to anyone!"

"I will not die! I refuse to die! I refuse to abandon my kingdom and my family!"

"But you've already done it! Your fear of death and desire to live forever has made you completely ignore and neglect both your kingdom and your family! You should've been spending whatever time you had left making your kingdom well and tending to your family. Please your majesty for your family's sake stop this."

"I will hear no more of this!"

He raised his hand to shoot another bolt, one directed at her. Marinette quickly clutched the crystal and made a wish.

"Crystal of miraculous please grant my wish, destroy the stone that contains Hawkmoth's evil power and relieve him of his madness so that he may rest in peace."

Just as Hawkmoth's spell hit her the crystal glow a bright red and green. The stone of Hawkmoth's dark magic was shattered into pieces and the insane sorcerer found himself collapsing on to the floor. When the light faded Marinette still remained human and the animals began to transform.

Tikki turned back into the beautiful fairy queen. Plagg changed into a chivalrous looking man in armor, Wayzz turned into an older man in green, Trixx turned into a woman in orange, Max turned into an intelligent scholar, Nathaniel changed into a man who resembled an artist, Rose and Juleka were turned into young maids, and Alya was changed into a pretty young peasant woman.

"We're back to normal." Wayzz said.

"Thank goodness I was worried that I would be a bug for good." Tikki said brushing dust off of her dress.

"I have fingers again! I can finally grab stuff!" Plagg cheered.

At that moment Emilie and Adrien started to wake up. Nino and Plagg quickly went to help them on to their feet.

"Are you alright your highness?" Nino asked helping Adrien stand up.

"I think so. But what just happened?"

Suddenly the air was filled with Emilie screaming and sobbing. She was clutching Gabriel who now lay on the floor. Adrien called the guards and Gabriel was rushed into bed where doctors and medicine men examined him. Adrien and Emilie waited with baited breath for news of weather or not Gabriel would be alright. After hours and hours of waiting the doctor came out and informed the queen and prince the terrible news.

Overcome with grief they went to Gabriel's bedside to say their final goodbyes. When Gabriel awoke his mind was clear, the madness was gone and he finally realized the horrible things he had done. He looked at his wife and son with eyes of pure shame and regret.

"Can you ever forgive me?" He asked them.

"Of course my love." Emilie sobbed.

"I've done so many horrible, unforgivable things. I was a monster."

"It wasn't your fault. It was your illness."

"That's no excuse for the deeds I've committed. Adrien."

"Yes Father." The young man kneeled at his bedside.

"You'll be a great king. Far better than I ever was."

"Father what are you saying?"

"My time has come and at last I shall accept it. I only wish that I hadn't of spent my last moments so foolishly. But know this I always loved you, both of you, and I never once wanted to cause you pain."

His final words before at last dying. Emilie wept as did Adrien but deep down they felt relieved for King Gabriel had done nothing but suffer over these last three years and hurt many people but now his damage was undone and he was finally at peace.


End file.
